runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Northern Empire/Articles
Ratification of Articles= Alvis/Fenbrek 13 September 2010 °*•›¸..I, Alvis VIII King of Dwarves, do hereby Ratify the Articles of Northern Coalition and affirm the allegiance of the Dwarven peoples to its words. Dokrak/Shadow 13 September 2010 °*•›¸..I, High Lord Dokrak, Chieftain of Rellekka, do hereby Ratify the Articles of Northern Coalition and affirm the allegiance of the Freminniks of Rellekka and her surrounding land to its words. Winning444 13 September 2010 °*•›¸..I, Winning444 King of Miscellania & Etceteria, do hereby Ratify the Articles of the Northern Coalition and affirm the allegiance of the people living on the lands of Miscellania & Etceteria to its words. C D99/Gangstajh 14 September 2010 °*•›¸..I, C d99 Oneiromancer of Lunar Isle, do hereby Ratify the Articles of the Northern Coalition and affirm the allegiance of the people living on the lands of Lunar Isle And Pirate Cove to its words. Mawnis/Robert 15 September 2010 °*•›¸..I, Mawnis VIII of Neitiznot-Jatizso, do hereby Ratify the Articles of the Northern Coalition and affirm the allegiance of the people living on the lands of Neitiznot and Jatizso to its words. =Article I:= #We the People of the North do hereby affirm our Sovereign Oath to dedicate ourselves the Prosperity of and Advancement of our Land and all her inhabitants; and We do so solemnly vow to uphold the virtues of equality, choice, and order in the Spirit of cooperation, insure domestic tranquility, and to establish Justice to the above mentioned ends. All those who take part in this Empire will be held to the Sovereign Oath. =Article II:= #All great nations rely on their people, and to that end the People of the Northern Empire are entitled to certain immutable powers. Among these immutable powers are the voicing of opinions regarding the state and functioning of the Empire, the ability to hold and function in a job, the right to refuse orders that conflict with their interests, the right traverse the worlds of Runescape without Imperial restrictions, the ability to speak the truth when not under oath, the ability to assemble in groups without suspicion, and the ability to take part in the official forms of communications belonging to the Empire. =Article III:= Section 1 #The Northern Empire shall be lead by a council composed of of the Heads of State of the Provincial Members of the Coalition, which are as follows: Monarch of the Dwarves, Chieftain of Rellekka, Burgher of Nietiznot and Jatiso, Monarch of Miscellania and Ecerta, Oneiromancer of Lunar Island. This Council shall be known as the High Council, and its members known as High Lords. Invested in this council is the power to make and enforce Law. Section 2 #The High Council shall be under the direction of the Chancellor. The Chancellor is the Chairperson of the High Council and is charged with maintain the Order and Integrity of Council Procedures. The Chancellor will appoint all other High Council Positions. Sub Section A ##The Chancellor is selected through a process known as the Rite of Selection. Sub Section B ##The Rite of Selection: All Eligible High Lords , hence forth referred to as ‘Potentials’, can nominate themselves for the position of Chancellor. If only one Potential nominates himself, and none of the other Potential oppose then the Rite is Complete. Part 1. ###Eligibility: The Chancellor may select one member of the High Council as the Sub Chancellor. The Sub Chancellor shall act as Chancellor after the death or resignation of the Chancellor, and is not eligible ascend to Chancellor. Also, the person who succeeds the Chancellors Title will not be eligible to succeed as Chancellor. Part 2. ###If more than two Potentials nominate themselves, then an opposition vote shall be taken where all Potentials other than the nominees may cast one opposition vote to no more than two of the nominated Potentials. The two nominated Potentials with the lowest opposition will move to the next stage. Part 3. ###Once two nominated Potentials are selected, then a simple vote by the remaining Potentials will decide the next chancellor. If however, a tie vote occurs between the two Potentials then, an arbitrator shall be selected by both of the nominated Potentials and they will be charged with the decision, and the arbitrator may choose how the Potentials shall prove their worth. Section 3 #Among the High Council there shall be the office of the High Inquisitor. The duties of which are to ensure that Justice is maintained in the Empire by aiding those who have been wrong and giving punishment to those who have done wrong, and to ensure the consistency of the Law. The High Inquisitor shall have the power to create positions that best aid in the carrying out of Justice. Section 4 #There shall also be the office of the High Executor whose duties are to oversee the enforcement of the Law. The High executor may recruit citizens to aid in his mission. Section 5 #There shall also exist the office of the Lord General. The Lord General shall command the armies of the empire in times of war. Section 6 #The Office of the Grand Emissary shall be responsible for maintaining relations with other nations, and is the primary representative of the Empire to all international events. =Article IV:= Section 1 #The Heads of State shall be selected by the Rites and Traditions of the individual Provinces. A Successor of a Head of State shall be subject to a trial period at the end of which the High Council shall vote as to whether the Successor of a Head of State is worth of their title. If however it should be found that they are not fit, a new successor shall be elected by unanimous Council vote. Section 2 #Should it be found necessary to remove a High Lord from the Council, the Chancellor or the High Inquisitor must declare a Grand Triumvirate. Each opposing side shall choose two jurors each to form the Prosecutor Delegation and the Accused Delegation, in addition each party must then agree on at least two neutral jurors to form the Neutral Delegation. The High Inquisitor or an agreed proxy shall preside over the hearing, and arguments shall be heard from both sides until all three Juror Delegations are prepared to begin deliberation. Unanimous agreement must be reach between all delegations to remove a High Lord from the Council. =Article V:= #If it should ever be found necessary that the Articles should be amended then a four-fifths vote for approval of the amendment must pass the High Council.